Changing Worlds and Time
by brocktrain
Summary: All James wanted was to go to his uncle's joke shop, but when they get to the Leaky Cauldron things start to take a turn. They meet a woman Delphi Diggory. She needs their help or so she says. Teddy agrees to help her and they end up back in time, also it is a different world than the one they read and heard about. What is Delphi up too? Will they make it back in time?


A/N- First story so any feedback would be great. JK Rowling Owns all. I am just playing with her characters and world.

The day was a bright sunny one. The weather was nice as well. It wasn't too hot out nor too cold. A young man was sitting outside thinking about things that was beyond his control. He knew that he couldn't bring his parents back, but it didn't mean that he never thought about that. An older man sank down beside him. "What is on your mind, Teddy?" asked Harry.

Harry Potter messed up his once all black hair which now has some grey spots in it. Teddy looked up and over to his God-father. He knew that Harry would always be there for him, but it wasn't the same. Teddy wanted his parents to be there with him. "I just miss them Harry and I never got to know them" said Teddy with a sigh.

Harry let out a sigh as well. This hit Harry hard, he wanted Teddy to have his parents back. He didn't want Teddy to grow up like he did, but it meant to be. Sure Teddy had more love and support than Harry ever did, but he still didn't have parents. Teddy sat up from the tree he was leaning on. Harry gave him a small smile. "Teddy, I know how much you miss them. I miss my parents too. I wish there was a way that you could meet them, but sadly there is not. It would be healthier if you didn't think about it too much. They are dead and nothing can bring them back. So please for me just stop thinking about it ok" said Harry.

Ted gave a small smile with a nod. "I will Harry" said Teddy.

For the last few weeks all Teddy could think about was bring them back or finding a way that he could meet them. Harry stood up. "I best get back in or Ginny will have my hide. Just do something fun for a change Teddy and stop reading so much" said Harry with a laugh.

He headed inside as James came running out. "Up for a game Quidditch?" asked James coming to halt in front of Teddy.

Teddy shook his head. "Not today, James I just want to relax" Teddy replied.

James sank down in front of him. He looked up to Teddy who was like an older brother to him. "Is there anything I can help with?" James asked in a sweet voice which usual meant that he wanted something.

Teddy gave him the look that they always shared when this happened. "Not unless you can bring my parents back" said Teddy with a sad look on his face.

James pondered that for a moment. He couldn't bring Teddy's parents back, but what if there was a way to go back to them. "I can't do that, but maybe there is a way that we could go back to them" said James.

Teddy reached behind James's head and smacked it. "First off there is really no way to go back in time and even if there was, we could only go back a few hours at most with out changing anything. Thanks anyways, James" Teddy said.

James hung his head. He had tired at least. "Ok maybe we could go to the joke shop then" James stated.

That cheer Teddy up a little. He loved going to the joke shop and hanging out. This past summer he had spent working there to earn some extra cash for his final year at Hogwarts where he had just been made Head boy. "Sure let's go tell Harry" said Teddy.

James got up then raced inside. His mum was standing in the kitchen looking around. "Mum, Teddy and I would like to go to the joke shop. Is it ok?" asked James in a rushed voice.

Little did they know things were about to go wrong. "I guess so if all your chores are done" said Ginny with a smile.

James grinned. "They are mum. I did them this morning. Teddy said the sooner they were done, the sooner I could do fun stuff" said James.

Ginny grinned back. At least he listened to Teddy. "Ok go have fun and be back shortly. I don't want you guys out to late" Ginny said with concern in her voice.

Things were starting to get bad out there and they had no idea what was going on. James walked over and gave his mum a hug. Teddy did as well. "We will be back before dark, Ginny. Just going to the joke shop to hang out then we will come back here. There is really no reason to worry" said Teddy.

Even if there wasn't, Ginny would still worry until they got back. Something was brewing and Ginny didn't like it one bit. They ran off outside. Albus and Lily normally would have gone with them, but they were staying at Grandma and Grandpa's house for the rest of the summer. "Teddy, your arm please" said James.

Teddy gave his arm to James so he could hang on. They disappeared to the Leaky Cauldron, but there was a young woman standing outside it. She gave them a small smile. "I was wondering if you could help me?" she asked with a sweet smile.

The young woman had no idea that they would be coming, but she knew who they were. Delphi Riddle or Diggory as many knew her back was waiting to meet them at least Teddy. She had been studying him for a while now to see if he would be of any use to her plus they were family even if he didn't know it yet. Teddy being the Hufflepuff that he is spoke up. "What do you need help with?" He asked.

Delphi smiled sweetly at them again. "If you would be so kind to come with me. I need help in here" said Delphi pointing to a doorway.

It looked dark and James wasn't too sure about this. Teddy on the other hand wanted to help her out in away that he could. She looked like she really did need the help. "Ok we will help you miss, but you need to give us your name first" said Teddy.

Delphi smirked. "Thank you so much. You may call me Delphi or Del. It is what my friends call me" she spoke.

James thought that was fishy. She didn't give a last name and she seemed weird. "Teddy can I talk to you for a moment" said James.

Teddy gave him a look. "James, I know you want to get to the joke shop, but Delphi needs are help" said Teddy.

James gave Teddy the look. "Come on, Teddy we don't have time for this. Mum will be mad if we aren't home soon and I want to go to the joke shop" James said in a whiny voice.

Teddy took James by the hand. "We are going to help her first then we can go" said Teddy.

James groaned. He didn't like this one bit, but he would go along with it just so that he could get to the joke shop. Delphi's smile got bigger. "If you step through this door then" said Delphi.

She gave James a big smirk. Delphi knew she had won. When they stepped through they would be taken to where ever Teddy wanted to go. He was the key to seeing her parents again or at least her father. Once in that time she would go from there. Delphi was going to be their guide when they got there. "Ok great" said Teddy.

He stepped walked up to the door then walked through it. Teddy looked around. They were not near the Leaky Cauldron. It looked different than their time. "Where are we Delphi?" asked Teddy.

All she did was smile at him. "We are screwed Teddy, I think we ended up in the past in a different world" said James.


End file.
